User talk:Slow Pro
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rumbler page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 18:48, 2010 August 23 hi hi i was snooping around this wiki and i seen ur page thing but if you want any help with ur user page i could help out with a few things etc. ur history, life in so and so, and more just leave a message on my talk page and ill c wat i can do Timmy Steinman 19:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Tips Hello, I can give you some tips about editing your userpage. There are some templates (forms that will automatically create designs or tables when you fill them out) that you can use to decorate your userpage. *The Charinfobox template can be used to show basic information about yourself in a style as if you are a character in the game. You can see an example of it being used here: User:Willbachbakal *There are also some Userbox templates that you can use to decorate your page and let other people know what plasmids and weapons you like. You can find information about how to use these templates on the pages I linked above. Or, if the instructions on the template pages are difficult, you can use the "Insert Template" dropdown at the top of the editing window (when you are editing your page) to add templates. From the dropdown, choose "Other template / magic word" and a window will pop up. Then click "Choose another template" at the bottom. Type the name of the template you want to use (for example, "Template:Charinfobox") into the searchbar beside "Search for a template." This will take you to a preview of the template where you can add information. The preview won't be exactly what you will see on the page when it is finished, but it can give you the basic idea. Always remember to click preview before saving a page! That way you can double check any mistakes before it goes live. You can also add some information or a story about yourself to the main part of your page. For example, here is how another user did their personal description: User:Five Dog *You can put paragraphs under section headings by choosing "Heading 2" from the drop-down box at the top left of the editing window and typing the name of the heading you want. Or, you can do the same thing by putting the heading text inside pairs of equals signs at the start of a row, like this: : Heading text *You can add links to other articles (such as weapons/tonics/or plasmids that you like) by using the link button at the top of the editing window ( http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100130013857/help/images/b/bc/Link_button.png ), or by putting the words inside pairs of brackets, like this: :Incinerate! becomes the link: Incinerate! Many users like to add pictures as decoration for their pages. You can do this by clicking the "Add a picture" icon at the top of the editing screen and choosing one to add. You can find all the images on this wiki in the subcategories here: Category:Images. For example, you can find pictures of characters in BioShock at Category:BioShock Character Images. For more info about how to use images, check out this page: Your userpage is a great place to test using editing tools! Don't be afraid to make mistakes while you learn. :) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Adding an image to your infobox Here are some instructions on how to add an image to the infobox in your profile. #'If you are using the Rich Text Editor:' ##Click to edit your profile. ##At the top of the editing space you should see a small green puzzle piece symbol. Hover over it with your pointer and a preview of your infobox will pop up. At the bottom of this popup is an edit link. Click on the link. ##This will make a template editor box appear. On the left is a section of parameters with different labeled boxes, and on the right is a preview of your infobox. Go to the box on the left labeled "image". ##Click inside the box and type the name of an image on this wiki that you want to use. ##*You can find all the images on this wiki organized in the links at Category:Images. For example, you can find many images at Category:BioShock Character Images or Category:BioShock 2 Enemy Images. Search around until you find an image you want to use. ##*When you find an image you want, type the name of the image like this: . So for example, if you wanted to use BS2DecoRosieOuterPersephone.png 200px wide you would type ##Once you have typed an image name in the box you can click preview to see how it will look. ##When you are done adding the image, click "OK" in the template editor and your infobox will be updated with the image. ##Click the buttons at the bottom of the editing screen to "Save page" or to "Preview" the entire profile with your changes. If you are happy with the change, click the "Save page" button to save it. #'If you are editing in source mode:' ##Click to edit your profile. ##At the top of the editing screen you should see something like the following text: ##After [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC)